


Hyperbole

by bunmikuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Gods, I use oma not ouma because oma gives me eye cancer im sorry, Kiibo is too tired for this shit, Kinda, Lie God Ouma, Truth God Kiibo, but god of lies sounds better, no beta we die like men, ouma - this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmikuu/pseuds/bunmikuu
Summary: “I’m a god, remember? Sacred areas are my living space!” Kokichi stuck out his tongue.“All of your arguments are invalid!”Iidabashi drew in a quiet breath, closing his eyes.“Let me finish-”“Nope!”“You didn’t answer my first question. Why are you here?”“Well, why notttt?”





	Hyperbole

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful, fanart drawn by Aueua on tumblr !!  
> http://aueua.tumblr.com/post/171400799031/bunmikuu-aueua-been-thinking-about-the-boys
> 
> (( the last one is fanart of this fic, but the others are also kinda what I imagined the characters to look like. please check out her tumblr, she's a fabulous artist !! ))  
> As you can see, this story is, rather old, aha

**_‘As different as night and day_ **  
**_As similar as the dawn_ **  
**_One is started, one is ended_ **  
**_By the rising of the sun ‘_ **

 

 

Moonlight filtered through the quiet night air, casting a fragile silvery light on everything the careful beams kissed.

 

The forest that lay under the moon was beautiful, a place of rest, peace, and magic- a place where truth and peace prevailed over all.

 

And, it was the home of a god of truth, a god with pure heart- with eyes like the stars, that pierced directly into your heart, filling you with the feeling of peace and tranquility.  
His name was Iidabashi, god over the right path, and the honest heart.

 

The god was currently resting by a soft lake, coloured a pitch black that reflected everything, like a dark mirror.  
And that was sort-of its purpose; a mirror that reflects your true inner self. But since it was darke magic- it twisted the truth- showing you the opposite. Maybe people seemed to get confused by the nature of the cold water, but it was simple, really.

 

If you looked in, and a hideous beast was staring back at you- then you were a kind, sweet, and beautiful person, worthy of the stars.

 

If you looked in, and a beautiful person was smiling back at you, you truly were equal to a foul demon, with a heart of malicious intent.

 

When Iidabashi looked in, he saw a strange human.

 

The reflection had blackish-purple hair, that flared out at the shoulders, whereas Iidabashi had silvery white hair, that swept over his forehead, and to the side like a silky mane.  
The reflection had purple eyes when he had blue, and a black kimono whereas he wore a white one.

 

The only similarity they shared was their pasty skin, because even their expressions were different; the water’s image held a cheerful smile that didn’t reach his eyes, whereupon Iidabashi always wore a straight face, but with eyes that glittered and sparkled.  
The god loved to stare in the water, occasionally hovering his hand over the black waves, freezing water lapping at his hand. He had fallen in love with the face behind the water- occasionally even having one-sided conversations with it, when the occasion arose when his forest was empty of all intelligent life.

 

The human filled him with wonder, with interest. He wanted to carve out the secrets- create the person behind the paper-thin reflection of light and image.  
But: of course, he would stop himself.

 

The person was not real- but a twisted image of his true self, shown from a portal of dark magic. He would only ever see this character in the water- ( or, occasionally, in his dreams- in which they would laugh, and be happy. Together. )

 

But, of course, this all changed when, one day, his reflection climbed out of the water, and sat on the river bank next to him.

 

The day had started peaceful, with a brief meeting from Kaito, the god of the stars, following with a visit from the god of mysteries and a sub-god of truth, Shuichi. Shuichi and Iidabashi got along well together, due to their similar powers- and were good friends, and so Iidabashi had enjoyed the company, mourning when the god had to leave to his own home-village.  
It was afternoon when he had made the trek back to the lake. Despite it being day, ( and a sunny one at that ), the water was still black. The sun was reflected as a silvery moon, and- when Iidabashi sat down by the side of the water, and peeked in- his polar opposite reflection peered back.

 

A gentle smile graced the gods face as he folded his hands into his lap, and gazed at the person, who did the same.

 

“Hello.” The god murmured, a part of him wondering when the hell had he grown so lonely? He frowned, but refused to move for several more minutes.

 

The god was just about to leave, beginning to stand up- but was cut off from his exit by a hand violently shooting up from the river, followed by a boy who (with no little struggle) heaved himself onto the bank next to a very startled Iidabashi.  
The boy was the mirror image of Iidabashi reflection, sans for the fact that he seemed quite a bit shorter than originally assumed. And, from the aura eliminated off of him, he seemed to be a god.

 

“Ugh! That water tastes hor-ri-ble!” The shorter god exclaimed, violently ripping the god of truth away from his thoughts. “I am never doing that again!”  
He then glanced up at Iidabashi- those oh-so-familiar purple eyes glimmering mischievously under strands of wet black hair.

 

“But your face was hilarious!” The stranger giggled, then drew himself to his feet. Iidabashi realized that his expression still held the horror and shock of something (much less his reflection!) jump out of the lake, and rearranged his face into a more- poker-face expression.

 

“Who are you.” Was asked, and the stranger huffed.

 

“You don’t know me? Goshhh, how boring!” The other god stuck his hand out, rather intruding on Iidabashi’s person space.

 

“I’m Kokichi! God of truth!”

 

Iidabashi frowned, stepping away from the boy. “That’s untrue. I’m the god of truth.” He stated, the boy letting out a large sigh at the other’s reaction.

 

“Aw, you got me! That was a lie! I’m the god of lies!” Kokichi brayed out a laugh, tapping his fingers together in front of his chest.  
“Or is that a lie, in itself? Who knows!”

 

Well, that would make some sense- due to the fact that he was god the god of truth- and his reflection seemed to be… the god of lies. But that still didn’t answer the elephant in the room- or,  
“Why were you in the pool?”  
Kokichi tapped his chin.

 

“Well! I’ve been in this forest foreverrrrr! And I’ve seen you stare into the pool, and so why not scare you as my grand entrance!”He outstretched his hands, wet kimono dripping miserably onto the ground.

 

“Really…?” Iidabashi asked, grossing his arms.

 

“Nii-shishi! That was a lie! I just wanted to scare you.”  
Iidabashi frowned, a feeling of disdain and disappointment welling in his throat.

 

“Why did you come here. This is a sacred area-”  
“I’m a god, remember? Sacred areas are my living space!” Kokichi stuck out his tongue.  
“All of your arguments are invalid!”

 

Iidabashi drew in a quiet breath, closing his eyes.

 

“Let me finish-”

 

“Nope!”

 

“You didn’t answer my first question. Why are you here?”

 

“Well, why notttt?”

 

Kokichi tapped his nose, before plopping to the ground.  
“Iidabashi, was it?”

 

Iidabashi nodded mutely, although he never gave him his name.  
“Well! I’m cold now! And i’m, dripping wet, take me to somewhere warm!”

 

The god of truth frowned, glancing away. “That’s your fault, for trying to scare me.”

 

A quiet sniffle drew him back to the god of lies, who was still sitting on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face, lips tugged down in a dismayed expression.

 

“Tch- alright.” Iidabashi signed, although every sensible bone in his body was screaming for him not to trust the strange boy. The other’s sad expression wiped itself from the other’s face, a grin replacing it.

 

“Alright! Lead the way, Bashi-boy!”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Kokichi pulled himself to his feet, latching onto Iidabashi’s arm. Iidabashi wasn’t tall- he was about average- but this god only reached up to his shoulder. He really could have been mistaken for a young child.

 

Despite the others seemingly unlikable personality, Iidabashi was fascinated.  
As they began the long trek back to Iidabashi’s home- ( a quiet, yet comfy cave that rested on the back-end on a nearby lake )- Bashi watched the other boy from the corner of his eyes. How expressive he was- but also how his expressions faded to nothing when he thought ‘Bashi-Boy’ wasn’t looking.

 

Then, he was accidentally met eyes, and looked away- blushing with the suggestive grin that was plastered on Kokichi’s face.  
This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mispellings
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Updates will be very , very irregular, as this was originally going to be a oneshot, but, I did write half of the next chapter a month or so back. So, who knows ....
> 
> Toodles !


End file.
